Dragon Ball Z-Souls
by Vashwhyssrs
Summary: Someone has released the Z-Souls into our world giving certain people extraordinary power. Nonaka is one of them, receiving the potentially limitless power of the Saiyan Goku.
1. Chapter 1

Nonaka slept soundly in her bed after turning in for the night at 8:30, as she did every night. And though the teenage honor students nightly schedule remained the same, this night was anything but ordinary.

Not one soul saw the figure floating high up above the earth, blending into the night sky, but plenty of people witnessed a shower of colored lights raining down. These lights snapped in many different directions, spreading across the world like they were seeking something.

One of those very lights, shining gold, passed right through the window of Nonaka's bedroom window. The shining ball of energy hovered over her and passed into her chest. She jolted awake, feeling like she was just electrocuted as she fell out of bed.

Panting on the floor and twisted in her sheets, Nonaka sat confused. Her eyes darting around looking for some sort of attacker. As her breath finally started to calm down, Nonaka's father burst into her room wielding a baseball bat and making her jump again.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I was until you burst in here!" She shouted as she clutched her chest. She watched as her dad looked around. "I'm fine. I just fell out of bed."

After looking around one last time he nodded. "Okay. Good night." He sounded relieved.

Nonaka gave a heavy sigh when her door closed again. Then she climbed back into bed, but she was restless for the rest of the night. That initial jolt that woke her weighed heavily in her mind. It had felt like a bomb had gone off inside her chest, spreading electricity throughout her circulatory system. It faded quickly though, by the time she hit the floor. Her bed wasn't too far off the ground, but she still hurt her hip when she landed.

However, that pain was gone when she woke in the morning. In fact, she felt better than she had before. Nonaka always woke up at 5 a.m. in order to get ready for school. Normally she was sluggish and slow to wake up, but today she felt oddly energetic.

Nonaka brushed her waist length hair a hundred times on each side until it was straight, as she always did. However, her hair seemed to take more effort to come under control. She finished by tying her hair back in a long tail, leaving her bangs to frame her face. After that, she washed her face, brushed her teeth, and got dressed in her school uniform, then made her way downstairs for breakfast.

She usually had breakfast alone on weekdays as she always woke up earlier than her parents and younger brother. Nonaka usually enjoyed a signal bowl of cereal and orange, but she found herself hungrier than normal. So far she had failed to notice the strange things that had been happening to her this morning.

When Nonaka had finished her fifth bowl of colored sugar balls and was about to start her sixth, her mother walked in, dressed for work.

"You're still eating?" Her mom asked on her way to the coffee pot on the counter. "Running late today?"

"No." Nonaka said with a hint of realization. "Just hungry."

"Are you alright?"

Nonaka looked up from her bowl with a, "Huh?"

"Your dad said you fell out of bed last night."

"Oh, " It just occurred to her that she'd forgotten all about it. "I just slipped." She lied. "It must be my new sheets."

"You're not hurt then?"

She was getting a bit annoyed that her mom kept asking about it, but she didn't show it. "No, I actually feel really good today." Then Nonaka checked the clock on the wall. "i should get going." She grabbed her school bag off the hook next to the kitchen entrance.

"Bye." Her mom said. "Have a good day."

"I will." Nonaka said because she felt like it really was going to be a good day. "See you later!" She called on her way out the door.

Wilmington was a private high school that Nonaka's parents had wanted her to go to. It was close enough from where she lived that she could walk there every day. She joined in the sea of black and red uniforms that she and the other students had to wear. She liked her uniform and kept well laundered and in good condition.

As the students filed into the school, Nonaka found her friend Ruby. "Hey, Ruby!" She said with her newfound energy.

"Hey, Nona." She greeted back, but in a depressed tone. Quite the opposite of how Nonaka was feeling. Ruby was a short, brown-haired girl who lacked any confidence in herself. And today Ruby was sporting a bruised eye.

"Ruby, what happened?" Nonaka asked, shocked when she saw her black eye.

"It was Ronda again," Ruby admitted. Ronda was a girl in the grade above them who was, for all intents and purposes, a bully. This wasn't the first time Ronda picked on one of them, but it was the first she actually hit one of them.

"Why? What did she want?" Nonaka asked, but she suddenly didn't care why. Instead, she grabbed Ruby by the wrist and started dragging her through the halls.

"Nona, what are you doing?" A suddenly scared Ruby asked as Nonaka pulled her through the hall.

"Finding Ronda!" Nonaka was angry, full of energy, and feeling braver than she ever had before.

"No, that's a bad idea!" Ruby protested.

Nonaka found Ronda and her little gang on the second floor near the History classroom. "Hey, Ronda!" She boldly proclaimed. "You hit my friend!"

"And?" Ronda was a big girl, being almost seven feet tall. "What are you going to do about it?"

What was she going to do about? Nonaka hadn't thought about what she would do, or what she would say. "I'm, uh..." Then something inside spoke to her. Perhaps it was the source of her newfound boldness. "I'm going to kick your ass!" The words just spilled out of her mouth without her thinking about it.

Ronda's quick fuse went off, her first shot at Nonakas face, but to Nonaka, it was like Ronda was moving in slow motion. Nonaka's' hand rose and Ronda's fist collided with her palm. She caught her fist out of the air, barely feeling the impact.

Ruby, and Ronda and her gang stood shocked. From Nonaka's perspective, everything moved at a crawl, but to everyone else, she had moved like she was on fast forward.

Ronda's eyes narrowed, and the two teenage girls glared at each other until, "Hey, break it up!" It was the History teacher who must have heard them from the classroom.

Ronda growled. "We'll finish this after school."

"I can't wait," Nonaka said, not knowing that she was smiling, as they parted ways.

"Nona, what was that?" Ruby said, a hint of fear still in her voice.

"I don't know!" The big smile still plastered across her face. "But I feel...I don't know, but I love it!"

"It was kind of cool," Ruby added quietly, a small smile of her own forming.

Nonaka liked school and she liked studying, but today she felt restless. She kept staring out the window, daydreaming of running around and burning off all of this excess energy she was feeling. She kept tapping her foot, impatiently waiting for the day to end.

When the final bell rang Nonaka literally jumped out of her seat and was out the door before her Calculus teacher could say, "Class dismissed."

"Are you sure about this?" A nervous Ruby had asked her in the schoolyard.

"Oh yeah! We've taken enough of Ronda's crap! I'm standing up for us!" Nonaka was hoping in place. She'd taken off her uniform jacket and school bag and handed them to Ruby.

Ronda, followed by her gang like the loyal dogs they were, showed up. "I didn't think you'd show up," Ronda said as she approached them.

Nonaka stopped hoping. "I couldn't wait! We're tired of you bullying us!"

Ruby was now hiding behind Nonaka's jacket. "She doesn't speak for me!" She squeaked.

"Yes, I do!" Nonaka boldly proclaimed.

"Don't hit me again!" Ruby squeaked again.

"Hit me all you want!" Nonaka proclaimed again.

"What is wrong with you?" A confused Ronda asked.

"Nothing at all! Are we going to do this or what?"

"I'm getting sick of you nerds!" Again Ronda threw a punch at Nonaka, and again it was like she was moving in slow motion. Nonaka weaved out of the way, and Ronda punched again, and again Nonaka avoided it swiftly.

Ronda was getting more and more frustrated as Nonaka dodged her every attack. Ruby took a peek out from behind Nonaka's jacket and was now watching amazed. Ronda was punching more violently and wildly, making it easier for Nonaka to avoid them.

"Are you done?" Nonaka asked. Ronda responded with a big right hook, but Nonaka threw up her arm and blocked it with her forearm. "Yeah, I think so." Nonaka finally hit back. She only intended to push her over with her open palm, but when her hand impacted with Ronda's shoulder the much bigger girl went flying back a good ten feet next to friends.

"Whoops," Nonaka said, surprised at her own strength.

Ronda, angry and clutching her shoulder, rose back up. "This isn't over!" She yelled, and her and three in her gang left.

"When did you learn to do all of that?" Ruby asked a little excited.

Nonaka looked at her hand. "I don't know, it just felt... Natural. Like I'd done it a thousand times before."

She took her jacket and bag and together they left the schoolyard, heading home. "Since when are you this cool?" Ruby asked looking at her friend with newfound respect.

"I've always been this cool." Nonaka joked.

Later that evening, after Nonaka and Ruby both went home, Nonaka had put on her sweatpants and a sports bra and went outside to her backyard. She went to the large tree that stood in the backyard, and she practiced punching and kicking it.

Later she started practicing against the air, little realizing that she was performing martial arts techniques that would have taken anyone else years to perform. She also didn't know that the more she practiced or fought against some else, the stronger she would get. The more she would be in tune with this new power within her.

Nonaka also didn't realize that she was being watched. The very same person that had released the colored lights late last night was observing those who the lights latched onto. He was overjoyed that his experiment was going so well.

Floating in the air against the setting sun, that strange being watched the girl below with vested interest, with an almost childlike curiosity. Pushing up his glasses, he couldn't help but say aloud with a big smile. "I wonder why that particular Z-Soul latched onto you? What makes you special?" He put one hand on his chin like he was in thought. "I can't wait to find out!"

And then he disappeared like he was never there, to begin with.


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed and Nonaka had exercised more in that time than she had in her entire life. Her family was confused by Nonaka's sudden change. She was still herself, she still felt like Nonaka, but she didn't feel like she was alone in her own body. Like she had someone else inside of her heart, encouraging her and feeding her energy and confidence.

Two weeks ago her mother had gotten her a gym membership after her father got mad at her for punching a hole in the tree in the backyard. She'd taken up going to gym with Ruby. Ruby, not being an active girl, mostly spotted her.

It was at that gym where Nonaka was now, bench pressing four hundred pounds like it weighed almost nothing. Ruby was behind her, towel around her neck, looking out for her.

"So you're really entering this tournament thing?" Ruby had asked her for the tenth time this week.

"Yes, Ruby." Nonaka said again. Last week Nonaka had found an advertisement for a small Mixed Martial Arts Tournament with a $5,000 grand prize. She didn't care about the money, but the idea of fighting people who actually knew how to fight was exciting. It was a $100 entry fee, but that wasn't too steep a price as she had plenty saved up between allowance and babysitting money.

Nonaka put the barbell back on the hooks, and Ruby handed her her water bottle as she sat up. "Um, " Ruby started. "I know you're like crazy strong now, but there are going to be people there who really know what they're doing. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Nonaka looked at the other girl, her expression neutral. Then she broke into a big smile. "Its the best idea I ever had! Fighting a thug like Ronda, if you can call it a fight, wasn't good enough. I need to fight someone who knows _what_ they're doing." Speaking of Ronda, her and her gang have left them alone since that day, and life at school was good. Although they did get detention for fighting on school grounds.

Nonaka was spending all of her free time training in order to get ready. With two days left to go, she felt like was as ready as she was going to be. Toweling herself off, Nonaka said. "You know, I think I'm ready. Let's call it a day."

Ruby looked confused, but nodded and followed her as they gathered their things and left the gym. They got lunch at the sandwich shop down the street and were headed back to Nonakas home when Ruby gasped.

"What?" Nonaka asked in surprise.

"I just remembered, " Ruby started as she slowly backed away. "Theres something I gotta take care off at home. I'll see you later, okay!" Then she turned and started running in the direction of her home, leaving Nonaka standing there confused.

"Bye." By the time Nonaka had said that Ruby was already out of earshot.

Nonaka spent the rest of the day relaxing at home, and at night she slept peacefully. When she woke the next morning she went to brush her waist length hair, but as she did a thought occurred. Her hair was too long. It could get in the way, or someone not so nice could grab it. So she took out her hair scissors and started cutting.

She kept cutting until she reached her head, and when her hair was short enough it begun to stand up. Nonaka looked at her hair curiously in the mirror as it stood in thick spikes. She tried to brush it back down, but it popped back up. Shrugging it off she went on with her day.

Her families jaws dropped at the sight of her, as she hadn't had a hair cut since she was a baby. Nonaka's day was as uneventful as she planned it, until dinner that is. It was Mexican Might where she and her family would gorge on Spanish food.

Nonaka was too busy downing her fourth plate of burritos and rice to notice her mother, father, and little brother exchanging uncomfortable looks.

"Um, Nona.." Her mother started, voice full of concern. "we've been meaning to talk to you."

"Hmm?" She said looking up from her plate.

"Over the past month, you've gone through some pretty drastic changes. What I mean to say is, we're very concerned about you."

Her father spoke next. "Two months ago I'd never seen you do so much as a push-up." Then he pointed behind him to the window where you could clearly see the tree in the back yard. "You punched a hole in our tree. The tree my great grandfather planted there." He wasn't angry with her about that anymore, but it did clearly bother him still.

"Umm, " Was all she said before her brother chimed in.

"You're eating twice as much as he rest of us. That's supposed to be my job."

"Well, "

"And now your hair." Her mother said. "You had great hair."

"It was too long." Nonaka said sheepishly.

"Nona, " Her mother said sounding a little embarrassed. "Are you a lesbian?"

"What!?" Nonaka was completely taken aback.

"Because it's okay if you are."

"No! I'm just..." She was at a loss for words. Nonaka had no idea how to explain herself. She also hadn't told them about the tournament she'd signed up for. Now she was struggling with herself on whether or not to tell them. "I just have a lot of energy lately." She wasn't lying, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

She stood. "I think I should turn in early."

"Nona?" Her mother pleaded as she left the room.

Nonaka then returned and finish what was on her plate before leaving again. Minutes later she found herself pacing in her room, thinking. She had so many thoughts racing through her mind that she didn't know what to focus on. Then she got a text on her phone.

It was from Ruby who hadn't contacted Nonaka at all today. It read:

_Come over, I got something cool for you._

Nonaka wrote back:

_Can't it wait till tomorrow?_

And Ruby responded:

_Nope, _?

"Okay..." Nonaka pushed down her thoughts about tonight's dinner conversation and went to her bedroom window. She opened it and went through it enough to put one foot on the frame, then with that one leg she pushed off. With that one push she jumped a good eighty feet from her window, not knowing that her brother had just walked into her room to check on her.

Nonaka landed down the street in the direction of Ruby's house. Nonaka and her family lived in a gated community, each house having a pretty spacious yard. Ruby lived a few streets down towards the main gate, which used to take her ten minutes to get to on her bike, but now she could get there in a couple of hops in less than sixty seconds.

The houses were smaller towards the main gate, and Ruby lived in the fourth house on the left. Ruby was already out waiting for her, leaning against her father's car. "Nona!" She waved as Nonaka walked up to her. It was then that she noticed that Ruby was holding a clothes box. "Whoa, what happened to your hair?"

"It was too long." Nonaka said quickly.

"It looks good... umm...Right, I know that I've been against you going to this fighting thing. I'm scared, but you know me, I'm scared of everything. So I wanted to show you that I support you, but I'm still scared."

"Umm, I'm sorry." Nonaka still had a lot on her mind. "But what's your point?"

"Here, open it." Ruby held up the box to her. "I wanted to make you this for the tournament."

Nonaka looked at Ruby, who was unusually cheerful while Nonaka herself was unusually melancholy. Nonaka put her hands on the white box and lifted off the lid. It was a reddish-orange martial arts gi. Putting down the box lid, Nonaka reached in and picked up the sleeveless shirt and as she looked at it up close a tear ran down her face.

Surprised, Ruby asked. "Are you okay?"

Nonaka broke into a big smile. "I'm great." Then she pulled Ruby in for a big hug. "Thank you. You're a better friend than I deserve."

"Youre crushing me!" Gasped Ruby.

"Sorry, sorry!" Nonaka said letting Ruby go. When Ruby could breathe again they shared a laugh.

Nonaka slept well that night, her mind put at ease. The box with the gi Ruby made her rested next to her bed. Rising early she got dressed in the gi pants, a dark blue tank top, and the blue gi belt before heading down to the kitchen to raid the fridge.

As she ate she got another text from Ruby:

_All ready, meet you at the gate_

And Nonaka responded:

_Meet you there_

Pulling on the gi shirt, Nonaka adjusted her belt over it, and slipped on her running shoes. Now that she was properly dressed she grabbed her bag and ran out the door into the early morning. She met with Ruby down by the gate, the shorter girl looking sleepy and miserable.

"Morning." Nonaka greeted.

Ruby looked at her with tired eyes. "Can you share some of that energy?"

"No, but I brought energy drinks." Nonaka said holding up a green can.

Ruby shrugged and took it, drinking from it. As she did she was looking at Nonaka. "That hair is going to take some getting used too. I've never seen you without bangs."

"I don't remember my last hair cut." Nonaka said with a laugh as they made their way out the gate and down the street. They walked down to the bus stop getting there just in time to meet the first bus of the day. Someone wearing a blue hoodie was already there waiting, looking half asleep against the bus stop pole. Their hood was pulled all the way up so the two girls couldn't see their face.

When the bus pulled up the stranger in blue didn't move, so Nonaka tapped them on the shoulder. When the stranger jumped, Nonaka said. "The bus is here."

"Thanks." The stranger said, looking down at the ground before stepping onto the bus.

Nonaka and Ruby looked at each other with a shrug before stepping onto the bus themselves. They could see the stranger sitting at the back with their head down. They sat down at the front so they could get back off as soon as they got there.

Nonaka spent the bus ride into the city relaxing her mind. The rest of the world fell away, and in Nonaka's mind something appeared before her. It was a ball of golden light bouncing before her like it was happy to she her.

"Huh?" Nonaka said a tad confused. "Who're you?" She reached out to touch the light, but her hand only went through it. Then suddenly the light rushed into to her, making her whole body feel warm. Nonaka now felt like she wasn't just one person, but two. She could feel two heartbeats instead of one.

"You're, " She started upon realizing that she wasn't alone in her body anymore. That this light was what she had been feeling all month. The voice that filled her with energy and confidence like nothing else could.

"Who are you?" She asked again. The light couldn't actually talk, but Nonaka could feel no malice from it. It wasn't harmful to her, whatever it was.

"Nona." Nonaka opened her eyes with a jolt, staring at Ruby. "Nona you fell asleep."

"Huh?" Nonaka was confused.

"We're here."

Nonaka looked around, remembering that she was on a bus. "Right." A little off put, Nonaka left the bus with Ruby.

"I think the convention hall is this way." Ruby said pointing down the street to the left.

A shake of her head brought Nonaka back into focus. "Right! Let's go!" She cheerfully led down the street. After walking a bit, Nonaka sensed something was wrong. They were being followed. Sure there were people on the streets, most going to work in the early morning, but Nonaka could just feel this persons intent to follow them.

A quick, and discrete glance back and Nonaka could see the familiar blue of the hoodie of the person who was waiting at the bus stop with them. They walked to the convention hall, first entering the huge courtyard they had in front of the big building. The courtyard was a huge garden with an impressive water display.

Ruby head for the entrance, but Nonaka stopped her by grabbing her by the elbow. "Huh?"

"Just follow me." Nonaka said as she led her friend around the side of the convention hall.

"But don't you have to sign in?" Asked a confused Ruby.

"We're just making a little detour." Nonaka finished as they quickly rounded the corner at the back of the building. She grabbed her friend again and they both pressed against the wall out of sight of their pursuer.

"What are we, ?" Ruby started to ask.

Nonaka cut her off with a quick, "Shh!"

The stranger in the blue hoodie passed by them, and before they could even look around for the girls, Nonaka grabbed the stranger and pinned them against the wall next to Ruby, who jumped half a foot off the ground in surprise.

"Alright you!" Nonaka shouted. "I caught you following us, so who are you?" She pulled down his hood, revealing her younger brother, Jason. "Jason!" She said more surprised than questioning.

"That really hurt Nona!" He said as she let put him back on the ground.

"Why were you following me!?" Nonaka said with anger in voice.

"Why do you think?" The two siblings glared at each other, Ruby looking back and forth between them with a confused and scared look on her face.

Ruby had so rarely seen Nonaka angry that idea of her enraged with this newfound power scared her. She didn't know her brother that well, but he was at least brave enough to stare down his older sister.

Finally it was Jason who relented. "Ugh, Mom and Dad asked me to keep an eye on you, okay. You're scaring us."

"Scaring you?" Nonaka questioned. "For the first time in my life, I actually feel like myself." Saying that out loud surprised the three of them, but none more than Nonaka herself. Though it ironically felt like she wasn't alone on her body, she felt more alive than she ever had. She felt complete.

"Nona, " Jason said softly. "Look at you. You have muscles, you spend all your free time working out, you're eating half your weight every day, and I've never seen you with your hair shorter than your torso. It's like my sister suddenly became a completely different person, and it's scary."

Nonaka looked at her brother who looked like he was about to cry. Then her gaze went to Ruby, whose lower jaw trembled like she wanted to say something but was too scared too.

"Ruby?"

"He's right!" Ruby suddenly shouted. "Nona, do you even know what happened to you?"

"No. And I don't need too." Nonaka said in her softest voice. "Guys, look..." She paused trying to look for the words. "I'm still me." Then she found herself smiling. "You don't ever have to worry about me, okay? I'm just trying something new."

"Why are you even here?" Her brother asked. "Halfway into the city, first thing in the morning?"

Nonaka smiled again. "To fight." She turned around and started a confident stride back around the building towards the front entrance. Ruby and Jason looked at each other, confused and worried, before going after her.

Nonaka entered the lobby, where people talked in small groups all around. There was table with a man and a women sitting at it that had sign reading:

_Mixed Martial Arts Tournament Check-In_

The man looked at her as she approached. "Hello, can I help you?"

"I'm in the tournament!" She announced both louder and prouder than she had intended, which caught her some stares from some of the other people in the lobby. "I filled out the registration online." She presented them a printed out copy of her filled out registration form.

The man looked confused for a moment before looking over her form, then checked it with the registry they had with them. "Yeah you're right here." He said after finding her name. "Normally people who enter these are little older. You still need to sign the liability waiver though."

The man handed her another form that basically said that they weren't responsible for any injuries she might get. "No problem." Nonaka signed it.

"Alright, you're good to head inside."

That was when Ruby and Jason had caught up to her. "What took you so long?" Nonaka laughed. "Come on, I checked in already."

Nonaka burst through the doors to main hall, and froze on the spot. The room was filled with people, both here to compete and observe. There was a much bigger audience than she was expecting, but that was what stopped her in her tracks. There was another presence here. It felt tremendous, and strangely familiar.

Suddenly there were only two people in the convention hall, Nonaka and whoever was giving her this feeling. She just knew that this person was like her.

"Nona?" Ruby's voice brought her back to reality for the second time for today. "Nona are you alright?"

"Yeah." Nonaka started walking, looking for this other person. "I'm fine." She could feel the presence approaching her, like they were both attracted to each other. To be with their own kind.

"Erik, where are you going?" Nonaka suddenly heard.

Nonaka, Ruby, and Jason came face to face with two men. One was rather unassuming, but the other was dressed to fight. He was the other one, the presence. He stood taller than Nonaka, who wasn't that tall to begin with, wearing a dark blue gi much like the one Ruby made for her, but he wore a green long-sleeved shirt underneath. At the center of his gi's chest was symbol, a Kanji.

Nonaka was bilingual and recognized the symbol "Ma" or demon. He had short, messy brown hair, and sharp determined eyes. However the lower half of his face was covered with a mempo mask depicting a snarling green demon with pointed yellow teeth.

They stared at each, sizing each other up. "Erik, do you them?" His friend asked.

Then the demon spoke, ignoring his friend. "And I thought this tournament would be boring." His voice softer than she was expecting. "I didn't think there was anyone else like me."

"Me either." Nonaka said. "Do you know what this is?"

"No. But maybe one day we'll know. For now I look forward to facing you. No one else here is a match for us." Then the demon turned to leave, his friend following him with a confused look on his face.

"Nona?" Ruby asked. "Was he like you?"

"Yeah. I don't know how but I just knew he was here. Like we're connected somehow by whatever this is." She put her hand over her heart.

"Nona, you're trembling." Jason said with worry.

Nonaka held up her other hand and saw that it was shaking. Then she smiled. "I've never felt so excited!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Mixed Martial Arts tournament was going along smoothly. Over seventy competitors were there to compete, and Nonaka stood out, mostly because of her orange gi and the fact that she was the only teenage girl there. In order to qualify for the finals, Nonaka had to win at least four matches.

Nonaka's first opponent was an actual professional boxer, Joe Carrigan. Nonaka was pretty sure she heard his name before when her father was watching a fight once.

"I wasn't expecting to fight a little girl." Carrigan said with a hint of an accent.

"I'm not a little girl, I'll be seventeen in three months." Nonaka said.

"Go Nona!" She could hear Ruby cheer for her despite the fact that she was no doubt scared for her going against a professional.

It made Nonaka smile as the referee for their match stepped onto the mat with them. The ref looked at both of them. "Okay, here are the rules. You lose the match if your knocked out for a count of ten, or verbally admit defeat. No hitting below the belt, and no hair pulling. If the match ends in a draw the first person to their feet will be determined the winner. Understood?"

"Yup." Said Nonaka.

Carrigan just nodded.

The ref put a whistle near his mouth, and as other matches were going on around them he said, "Begin!" Then he blew the whistle, signifying the start of their match.

"I'll try to go easy on you." Carrigan said as he entered the classic boxer stance.

"Gee, thanks mister!" Nonaka said trying to sound like the little naive kid that he thought she was. She entered a stance of her own, her body knowing what to do automatically. She stretched her right leg out in front of her while her left leg bent slightly. She tucked her right arm to her side, hand in a fist, while she raised her left arm, bending two of her fingers almost like she was aiming at him.

Carrigan smirked at the girl. Her defense was full of holes he could get through. This little girl was too green to play with the big boys. This would be an easy victory. He stepped forward, throwing a right hook that could knock out a man three times her size. It never hit home.

Faster than the boxer could see, Nonaka weaved under the attack before landing a single punch just below his rib cage. The boxers world went black as he was thrown off the mat, out cold.

The referee stood in disbelief as Nonaka stood smirking. She herself was surprised with how quickly she won, but she also felt proud. "We have a winner." The ref said, still shocked at the sudden victory.

Nonaka's next three matches went similarly, though each opponent was more hesitant to fight her than the last. With four wins under her belt, Nonaka was clear for the finals. Nonaka went back to the bleachers where her friend and brother sat watching.

"Great job Nona." Ruby said sounding relieved as she handed her her water bottle.

"How did you do that?" Jason asked unable hide his amazement. "You beat those guys like it was nothing. I couldn't even see you move half the time."

Nonaka shrugged. "That guy was right, no one else is a match for us." She looked around and saw him, the demon. He too was in the bleachers, no doubt having won his four matches as well. She ate seven of the fourteen protein bars she brought with her, and emptied her twenty ounce water bottle.

Only six remained for the semi-final round. Each competitor had to defeat at least two opponents to be apart of the final two. Of course both Nonaka and the demon were apart of the final six, and neither of them were matched up with the other almost like they were destined to be the final two.

Or someone was pulling strings behind the scenes.

Nonaka's first opponent was a Tai Chi expert, who went down after a single hit and after seeing that her second opponent forfeited. With those two wins, along with the four from before, Nonaka was ready to face off against the demon.

"We have our final two!" The referee for the final match announced, making it official.

"So here we are, just like I said we would be." The demon said.

"Whats your name?" Nonaka asked, the question had been burning in her mind since they'd met early. She was sure his friend had mentioned it, but she was too focused on the fact that there was someone else like her that she hadn't caught it.

He looked at her with his sharp eyes, it was difficult to get a read on him, then he said. "You'll have to earn that."

"Contestants, get set." The ref told them.

"I'll do that then." Nonaka said to the demon as she took her stance.

The demon silently took a stance of his own as the referee said. "Fight!"

For a moment they didn't move, in a blink of an eye their fists collided with each others faces. The impact was strong enough to throw the referee off of his feet. Nobody had even seen them move, one moment they were just standing there and the next they'd clashed.

"So you let yourself be hit too, huh?" Nonaka said. "I'm surprised."

"I'm sure you had the same reason." He said. "To know what it felt like."

"It hurt." Nonaka smiled. "I kind of liked it."

"Show me what you can do." The demon spun, kicking at her head. Nonaka blocked it with her forearm then she retaliated with a punch to his face again, but he blocked it with his hand. "You're strong, " He said before jumping backward. "But you're inexperienced."

"Huh?" Suddenly Nonaka watched as he disappeared. He had moved much faster than before. Pain exploded in the back of Nonaka's head as the demons foot crashed into it. She was thrown to the floor, gripping the back of her head.

"For twelve years I trained in martial arts. Long before I received this power."

Clenching her teeth and still gripping her head, Nonaka definitely got back to her feet. "That hurt." She said through her teeth.

"You have an air of privilege about you." Nonaka wasn't liking the way he was looking at her. Like he could read her like an open book. "Get used to the pain!" With that, his foot slammed into her stomach, and Nonaka was on the floor again this time holding her stomach with a whimper.

"Ah!" She yelled in pain and surprise as the demon gripped her hair and pulled her up.

"What happened to that confidence you had?" The demon said as the referee yelled at him to let go of her hair, but he might as well have been a mile away. The two were almost in another world. He let go of her, dropping her back to the floor mat. "This can't be your limit."

This time when Nonaka hit the floor she stopped herself with her hands, then spun on them, sweeping the feet out from under the demon. He caught himself with his hand and bounced off of the mat, landing on his feet away from her. She leapt forward reeling back for a punch.

Their fists collided, Nonaka could feel vibrations going down her arm, but she grabbed a hold of his fist. Then she spun around, grabbing the demon by the neck with her ankles and threw him, slamming him back first on the floor. However before she could do anything else he held up his hand.

"Hyah!" He yelled, and moments later a shockwave blasted Nonaka into the air.

Nonaka landed hard on the floor off of the mat. The referee went to her as the audience gaped in astonishment. "One, two, three!" The ref counter.

Nonaka started moving again.

"Four, five!"

She managed to one foot under her, but struggled with the second one.

"Six, seven, eight!"

At just before nine counts Nonaka was finally able to get back on both feet.

"Can you continue?" The ref asked as she panted.

"Yes." She nodded as walked back onto the mat. The demon stared at her expectingly. "What was that?"

"A simple Kiai. A shout to release power, magnified by our power. You have no idea what we're capable of, do you?" The demons cool gaze narrowed. "Let's continue." He said taking his stance again.

Nonaka took a slightly different stance this time, a more aggressive one. The presence inside of her started to call out to her. It showed how to move faster than she had before, like it was teaching her something. She decided to trust it.

Nonaka charged forward, reeled back for a punch. The demon moved to counter attack, but she was only feinting. At the last moment she kicked off with her other foot, speeding around him faster than she thought possible. She circled around him, and threw her elbow which crashed into the back of his head. The demon was thrown forward, and when he was out of the way Nonaka could see a second her. However it was translucent, and shimmering like a mirage. An image of her left over from when she sped up to move around him.

The mirage faded as the demon stood back up. "Bet you didn't see that coming?" Nonaka asked, feeling pride over the what she just did.

"No, I did not." He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm impressed. You felt something just before you moved, didn't you? Your power taught that to you on the fly."

"Yeah. Like it knew I needed something new." Nonaka admitted.

"Was that the first time?"

Nonaka nodded.

"Then let me teach you something." The demon held up his hands over one another. "Pour all of your strength and spirit into your hands. Let your power guide you." Then amazingly a glowing yellow orb appeared between his hands, pulsing and occasionally giving off electricity. He held it up in one hand. "Try it. Do what feels natural to you."

"Okay." Nonaka closed her eyes and focused. "Okay, how can I do that?" She asked the presence within her. And it pulsed within her, she could feel power flowing through her. She moved that power through her body and let it flow into her hands. She revved back her arms, hands over one another, and something just started to come out of her mouth. Words she never heard before, or rather a single word.

"Ka... Me..." She could feel the power gathering into her hands.

The demon held up the glowing orb in his hand, aiming it at her as he gripped his wrist with his other hand.

"Ha... Me..." A sparkling blue orb appeared between her hands.

The demons right arm bulged visibly through his green sleeve with power, like his muscles could barely contain it. "Unleash you power!" He yelled as he released the built-up power. "Explosive Wave!" Pure power shot of his hand in a bright yellow beam towards her.

"HA!" Nonaka yelled with all her might as she released the power she built up in a bright blue beam of her own. The lights above them all shorted out from the pure, raw power.

The two beams clashed with a bright flash, the audience flinching away from the brightness. Nonaka was struggling against the demon, the epicenter of the clashed beams kept moving back and forth as the two fighters battled. This was a different kind of fight, one that Nonaka was unprepared for.

Nonaka was strong, yes, but the demon was just as strong. Maybe even stronger. And to make matters worse he had twelve years more experience than she did. He was able to control his power better then she could. He was struggling against her, but not nearly as much and he was starting to gain ground.

Nonaka's beam was starting to shrink, and she was starting to be pushed back. Then the demon pulled his arm back and pushed. With the extra force pumped into it, the demons beam overtook Nonaka. She was thrown off of her feet, and soon her back hit the wall, which crumbled with the impact.

Thrown clear through the wall, Nonaka landed on top of the water fountain at the center of the courtyard in front of the convention hall. "Ahh!" She yelled as her body crashed, destroying the fountain.

The audience inside was paralyzed in both fear and astonishment. Martial arts masters, war veterans, and normal people all sat unable to process what they had just seen. Two humans doing inhuman things had effectively blown their minds.

The demon casually walked toward the new hole in the wall. Ruby watched him go. She was afraid of him, believing that he really was a demon. Gathering up what courage she could she hurried out of the bleachers, her concern for Nonaka outweighing her fear of the demon. Jason shook himself back to reality and chased after her.

Ruby hesitated as she approached the hole to the outside. The demon turned to look at her, making her freeze. "I can tell you care very much for her." She jumped when he spoke. "She is not dead, if that is your worry."

Then the demon stepped through the hole to the outside. "Okay, that guy freaks me out." Jason said from Ruby's side. She nodded and ran out of the hole herself.

Ruby ran into the courtyard and as she headed for the center the ground became wet. She could see the destroyed fountain, the pieces of its three layers lying all over the place. Ruby found Nonaka on the far side of the broken water fixture.

"Nona!" She shook her friend. "Please be okay!"

Nonaka slowly opened her eyes, and Ruby hugged her, relieved that she was okay. "Ruby, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ruby asked, confused.

"I ruined the shirt you made me." Nonaka looked down at her torn orange gi shirt that was ripped apart from both being hit by the blast and crashing into the fountain.

Ruby wiped a relieved tear from her eye. "I can make you a new one."

They both laughed as Jason made it to them, the demon not far behind her. "Nona!" He said relieved. "Please tell me your done now."

Nonaka, with both Ruby and Jasons help, managed to get back up and climb out of the fountain pool. The demon finally finished his casual walk to them. "Not even close." He said answering Jasons question. "Am I right?"

Nonaka smiled. "Not even close."

"Really!" Jason yelled. "You were just thrown like four hundred feet through the air, through a solid concrete wall, into a solid concrete fountain! I think it's time to quit!"

"Not if I can still stand." Nonaka took off what remained of her gi shirt, and handed it to Ruby. She stepped past them both to face the demon.

"Then let's continue." The demon rushed her, reeled back for a punch, and Nonaka did the same.

As they rushed each other they failed to notice the world around them freeze. Nonaka punched, and the demon blocked. He kicked, and she dodged. She spun around and heel kicked him in the gut and followed up with a elbow to his face.

The demon back flipped over, and when he landed he launched off again, lunging at her again. Then he froze too, enveloped in some kind of black energy. "What is...?" He said as he struggled against whatever force was holding him down.

Nonaka moved to help him, but when she did she too froze in the same black energy. "I can't move either."

With that, a some kind of black "X" appeared in the air between them. "I'm sorry!" An all too giddy voice came from the "X". "But I just couldn't resist meeting you face to face!"

Someone stepped out of the portal. Someone with grayish skin, pointed ears, white hair, red eyes, and glasses. "I never imagined that two of you would meet this soon!" His voice filled with excitement.

"What? Who are you? What are you talking about?" The demon asked before Nonaka could.

"Forgive me. My name is Fu. I'm the one who gave you these powers, and I am not disappointed. Though you're both a lot weaker than I expected." He put his hand on his chin, thinking.

"You gave us these powers?" Nonaka asked this time.

"Oh yes, it was quite the process. But the results are promising. Tell me, how do you feel adapting to the Z-Souls?"

"Z-Souls?" Nonaka questioned before thinking about what he'd asked. "I've felt more like myself, then I ever had."

"Like I'm finally complete." Said the demon, finishing Nonaka's thought.

"Interesting. Interesting." Fu said as he walked up to Nonaka, and looked into her eyes, pushing up his glasses as he did. Then he turned around and did the same with the demon. "My Z-Souls chose you as hosts. Is it because you have compatibility to them? Or maybe it's because you needed them more than they needed you? So many questions." He began move back towards the portal he came from.

"What is a Z-Soul?" The demon asked.

Fu looked at them both, then smiled. "Where I come from people with these powers are more common. So as an experiment I made artificial copies of the souls of the most powerful beings I could find. I call them Z-Souls. Then I released them into your world."

"But why?" Nonaka asked.

Fu laughed. "For science of course! Nothing I like more than a good experiment, and I must say this one hasn't disappointed. Just imagine, a super soldier who can gain a lifetime of power and experience in only a few short months! That's exactly what you are." He laughed again. "I almost feel like a parent!"

Fu walked toward the black "X" and turned back to them. "Keep growing, keep evolving. I cant wait to see what happens when you face the others!" And with another laugh he stepped through the portal and was gone.

The black energy keeping them in place faded, dropping them to the ground. Then the world started moving again.

"Ugh, " Nonaka was feeling a bit nauseous after being suspended by whatever energy was keeping them in place.

"That was...Interesting." The demon said clearly unsure of what else to say.

"What do we do now?" Nonaka asked. They both looked at each other, and as they did the referee had caught up to them.

"Are two okay?" Ruby asked. "You look sick."

"We'd like to continue the match." Nonaka said to the referee before he could say anything.

"Okay." The ref said. "But if you don't wrap this up in two minutes I'm calling it a draw."

"You okay with that?" Nonaka asked the demon.

The demon looked down, then he took off his mempo mask and when he looked back up Nonaka saw his full face for the first time. Nonaka was expecting him to be a man in his thirties, but he couldn't have been more than a couple of years older than she was. In fact Nonaka found him to be cute, her face flushing a little, for someone called "the demon".

"Yes I am." The demon said taking a couple steps back, assuming his stance again. "My name is Erik Maxoff."

Nonaka raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean I earned it?"

"You earned my respect." He nodded.

Nonaka smirked and assumed her stance. "It's nice to meet you, Erik. My name's Nonaka."

"Nonaka?"

"My mom's Japanese."

"Ah. What ever happens, I'm glad we met." Said Erik. This time Nonaka noticed that he had two teeth that were longer than the others, almost like the fangs depicted on his mask. Maybe he really was a demon.

"Lets give Fu a good show." Nonaka looked at referee and nodded. "We're ready to start round two."

The referee nodded, taking a few steps back from them having learned his lesson from when they first clashed. "Fight!"

Nonaka was the first to respond, dashing at Erik, but this time she sped up leaving another Afterimage in front of him. Erik saw it coming, spin-kicking around and kicking her in the face. She hit the ground and immediately rolled back on too her feet, wiping blood off of the corner of her mouth.

"I won't fall for the same trick twice." Erik said. "You should know that."

"I do. I'm still getting used to this, Afterimage thing."

"Hmm."

Nonaka dashed to the side, leaving another illusion in her place. Then another, and another, and another. She kept it up until Erik was surrounded by twenty clones of her, but she kept moving to keep them up, replacing one as soon as it faded.

"Hows this?!" Nonaka quickly stepped out of her circle kicking Erik in his face for when he kicked her before, then just as quickly returning to the circle to keep the Afterimages up.

"Clever." Erik said looking out for her next attack. Then she kicked him again, her leg coming out of nowhere. A punch, a kick, an elbow, and a knee. Nonaka kept landing blows against the demon, who seemed helpless in her assault.

However, Erik saw something. Nonaka wasn't attacking him randomly, there was a pattern. She threw a punch at him but it was feint, and as she came around with a knee strike he dodged to the side and as he did he dropped low and heel kicked her in the jaw.

Nonaka flipped over landing on the concrete face first with a crunch. Slowly getting up, she held her now broken nose as it bled down her face. Spitting coppery blood out of her mouth, Nonaka rose back to her feet.

Like it was a car accident, Ruby and Jason watched horrified but unable to look away.

Nonaka needed a new game plan. She had to keep changing her tactics as it was clear that Erik was able to adapt to whatever she came up with. Nonaka remembered that energy blast from before, it couldn't out power him with it but maybe she could trick him.

Nonaka charged forward with the Afterimage again, this time moving in a star pattern around Erik. Periodically she would jump inside the star feinting an attack, keeping the demon off balance. She could see him analyzing her movements, trying to predict what she was planning and thinking of a counter attack. Nonaka kept up her feints, making sure to never move in a pattern again.

Then her real attack began. Nonaka stepped into the star, throwing a hammering punch to the demon's face, throwing him off balance again before returning back to her Afterimage assault.

"Ka..."

On the other side of Erik, as he staggered, Nonaka threw her knee into his stomach.

"Me..."

She assaulted him again from another angle, thrusting her palm into his face.

"Ha..."

All the while she was building up her power into her hands. Nonaka hit him with two quick jabs, meant only to keep Erik off balance.

"Me..."

Finally, Nonaka dashed in, kicking him in the ankle, the sparkling blue ball between her hands. Erik managed to recover just enough put up his hands.

"HA!" Nonaka unleashed the energy wave again, this time at point blank. Her energy wave blasted Erik back towards the convention hall, making the hole that was already in the wall bigger.

Nonaka panted and gripped her stomach as it grumbled hard. That last assault took a lot of energy out of her. She began to feel like how she was a month ago. Weak. But, she wouldn't give up. The referee followed her as she slowly walked back inside.

"Sorry about the wall." Nonaka said to the referee.

"Insurance." Was all the dumbstruck referee managed to say.

The demon, Erik, was on the floor. Unmoving. The crowd murmured as the referee shook himself awake and begun to count.

"One...Two...Three..."

However they took to long catching up with him. Erik managed to climb back to his feet, weakened much like Nonaka. His dark blue gi shirt was torn and his green shirt underneath was charred on the left side and his sleeves were torn up.

Tearing off what remained of his gi shirt, Eric said. "I still have enough energy left to defeat you."

Nonaka laughed. "Yeah, I probably got one trick left myself." Her stomach growled angrily at her as she was preparing herself mentally for the final bout. "One final time." She started up another Afterimage illusion, this making a triangle of clones in front of the demon.

Erik however rolled up his right sleeve and reeled back his arm like he was ready to throw punch.

From her triangle of Afterimage clones, Nonaka poured all of her remaining strength into her left leg. Muscles in the legs are stronger than in the arm, so Nonaka had decided to use a kick for her final attack.

Then the moment came. No one but the two fighters had seen what happened next.

Nonaka dashed out from the right of her triangle and leaped at him with her supercharged kick. Erik saw her coming and threw his punch, miraculously his arm stretched launching forward at her chin, the "universal off switch". He had been saving this last trick literally up his sleeves.

Both Nonaka's and Erik's attacks hit home. His fist crashed into her face, and her foot blasted into his. They both dropped to the floor, unmoving. The referee ran to Erik and one of the other refs ran to Nonaka.

The referee begun to count once more. "One...Two...Three..."

Then the both begun to stir, pure will and pride forcing them to try to stand.

"Four...Five..."

Nonaka managed to roll onto her front, and started to push herself up, Erik was behind her.

"Six..."

Nonaka got to one knee.

"Seven..."

She pushed up to both feet.

"Eight..."

Erik was struggling to get his second foot under him, and...

"Nine...!"

The audience held their breath in anticipation. And then,

Nonaka fell flat on her face.

"Ten!" The referee held up the hand of the demon, Erik Maxoff, who had just managed to get on both feet as Nonaka fell. "We have a winner!"

There were confused murmurs as no one had seen the final strike land, one second they were getting ready to attack each other, and the next they were both flat on their backs. But either way it was Erik who was still standing at the end of the ten-count.

Erik, woozy from the final exchange, looked down at the passed out girl on the floor. When Erik had extended his arm for his final attack, his fist had connected with her first lessening the impact of her kick. In the end what won the fight was reach.

He watched as Nonaka's friend and brother ran to her, turning her back over onto her back. Her face was coated in blood from her broken nose. Erik knelt down besides her and gripped her nose.

"What're you...?" Was all Ruby managed to say before Erik set Nonaka's nose back into place with a sick crack. "Ew..." Ruby gagged.

"Oww!" Nonaka yelped with her nose being set before sniffing a couple of times. "Oh, that feels better." She said before Ruby wrapped her arms around her. "Easy, easy!" This time Ruby was the one crushing her with a hug.

"Sorry." The other girl said as she pulled back.

"Did I win?" Nonaka asked, wiping some of the blood off of her face.

"No." Erik said rather bluntly as he stood back up. "It was a good effort anyway. For an amateur." He smirked.

Then she laughed. "Oh well. I'll get you next time though,"


	4. Chapter 4

After getting cleaned up from there match, Nonaka changed into the t-shirt and jeans she had brought with her. Luckily the owners of the convention hall were apart of the audience for the tournament, and were so freaked out by their match that they weren't going to charge them for the damages they caused. They paid Erik the prize money that he earned from winning, and while they didn't come out and say it they did imply that they were both banned form the building.

Nonaka's stomach growled angrily. She had never been so hungry in her life. "Ugh, "

"Wow, that is loud." Ruby said.

"I feel like my stomach is eating itself." Nonaka groaned.

That was when Erik approached them, now wearing a different green shirt that wasn't torn up. "I know that feeling. Come on, I know a good place. My treat."

"Are you sure you can afford it?" Asked Jason. "My sister's been eating half her body weight every day."

Nonaka gave him a grumpy look. "I just got paid, remember. Besides, price won't be a problem."

Erik and his friend, whose name they learned was Gary, led Nonaka, Ruby and Jason down town. There destination was a casino with an all-you-can-eat buffet.

"Are we even allowed in there." Ruby asked nervously.

"You don't need to be of age to eat at the restaurant. And they have food of all kinds, so it's great for everyone." Erik said.

Nonaka practically jumped for joy before running inside with a sudden burst of energy.

"Um, " Ruby said. "You didn't hit her too hard, did you?"

"Shes just like that now." Jason deadpanned.

They ate together in a group, Nonaka eating more than enough to feed five people. Erik was the opposite, however, eating little over plate. In fact he drank water more than anything. Nonaka ate with such a primal ferocity that people stared at her in disgust, but couldn't bring themselves to look away.

Erik's friend Gary had said. "I don't think I ever saw someone eat so much."

Erik had shrugged, the only one not disturbed with Nonaka's gorging. "At least I'm getting my moneys worth."

"Careful, that was almost a joke." Ruby teased.

At one point Nonaka had started to choke, only to pound on her chest to dislodge it and then continued eating as if it hadn't happened.

"And you wonder why mom and dad are worried about you." Jason had said, making her look at him with her mouth full, shrugging before continuing.

By the time Nonaka had finished the others were long done. She sat back in her chair with a sated sigh. "Ruby, we got to come here again."

"I don't think I'll be eating ever again after watching that."

"Aww."

"Nonaka." Erik had said, fairly stern. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He nodded towards the exit.

She looked at him, puzzled for a moment. "Sure."

They walked through the exit and out the door. It was starting to get late, dusk was on the horizon. "Nonaka, something about what Fu said is bothering me."

Nonaka looked at him confused. "Which part? It was kind of lot process. I don't think any of it sunk in yet."

"Just before he left, he mentioned that there were others like us."

Nonaka looked him with realization. "He did." She said. "But how many do you think there are?"

Erik shook his head. "Dozens, hundreds? The numbers aren't what concern me though. We can't guarantee they're all as nice as us."

"This is you being nice?" He looked at her with a serious expression. "It was a joke."

"With this much power, we can do anything. People could get hurt, or die. If there really are others like us, I think we should seek them out."

"Seek them out? And then what?"

"Make sure they're not dangerous."

"And if they are? What are we supposed to do?"

"I hope it doesn't come to that." He looked at her again. "And besides, you can't tell me the idea of fighting other Z-Souls bearers doesn't excite you."

Nonaka had to admit that the idea was exciting. Really exciting. In fact, she could feel the excitement of the soul inside of her fueling her own. "A little, but besides that. What are we supposed to do if they are bad, and how would we even find them."

Erik looked at her, his eyes widened momentarily before going back to normal. "I have no idea. We found each other by chance and we could only sense each other once we were in the same room." They he paused. "Sense. I don't know, but I'm going to work on something and get back to you."

They both looked up towards the orange sky. "The idea that there are others, its scary." Nonaka said. "But also exciting. How does that work?"

Erik chuckled. "I wish I could answer that."

"I guess we should exchange numbers then." Nonaka said, handing him her phone. Then he handed her his own and they entered each others numbers before exchanging them back. "Its getting late." Nonaka changed the subject, suddenly embarrassed.

"You're right. Should probably get home."

The two went back inside to tell the others that they were leaving. Then they parted ways, both groups going back to their respective homes.

"Nona." Ruby said when she was ready to head to her home. "Please try not scare me like you did today. I don't think my heart can take it."

Nonaka laughed. "I'll try Ruby." She said before they hugged and parted ways.

"They're not going to be happy." Jason said as they approached their home.

Nonaka shrugged before they entered their house. Their parents were waiting for them. "Nonaka." Her father said sternly. "Explain." He held up his tablet to them, and on it was a video of her fight with Erik that someone had been clearly recording.

"Well, I'm not sure where to start." She said sheepishly.

Her mother went to her touching her face, making her wince. "You're covered in bruises!" She said with worry.

"Yeah, he hits pretty hard."

"Whats happened to you?"

"Mom, dad!" Jason spoke up. "I have no idea how, or why, but Nona's got super powers. Like, full on comic book style."

"How?" Her father asked.

Nonaka struggled with whether or not to tell them about the encounter that she and Erik had with Fu. She decided to go with an edited version.

"Its called a Z-Soul." Nonaka said. "That night I fell out of bed last month, well that was when the Z-Soul latched onto me. It's what gives me these powers. I wanted to test them against someone who knows how to fight, and I met someone else with the same powers."

"I don't even know what to say to that." Her mother said. Then she left for the kitchen, moments later bringing back an ice pack and holding it up to her face.

"Ah!" The cold stung her bruised face.

Finally her father said. "You're grounded."

"But!" She tried to protest.

"For six months."

"Six months!" She said in outrage.

"You should be focusing on school, not some fairy tale about super powers."

"But they're real!" Jason spoke up.

"I don't care if they're real. That doesn't change what I said. Six months. Now get to your room."

"Yes dad." Nonaka said defeated. She shuffled her way to her room, dressed for bed and laid down. She had so much running through her mind and was feeling so many emotions that she couldn't sleep. She was thrilled about her fight, prideful of her performance, eager for a rematch, nervous that Fu was watching her, terrified of someone bad obtaining these powers, and saddened by her parent's reaction to everything.

The Z-Soul within her pulsed. It was almost as if it was trying to comfort her. Oddly it was working, and Nonaka let it lull her to sleep.

In her sleep, Nonaka failed to notice two familiar energies pulse far away. Two more Z-Souls had awakened.


End file.
